1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder head for an engine and in particular to a cylinder head having a two-plane water jacket in which a lower chamber at one plane through the head cools the fire deck of each cylinder and a cross-flow passage spaced above the lower chambers in a second plane through the head directs coolant to an outlet. Less variability in fire deck temperature results from separating the lower chambers of each cylinder from one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical heavy-duty diesel engine design relies on water jacket cooling that produces inconsistent cooling with higher temperatures at one end of the cylinder head fire deck than at the other. This results from a water jacket in which coolant from the cylinder head fire deck furthest from the coolant outlet flows through the cylinder head past the fire decks of the remaining cylinders as the coolant travels toward the coolant outlet. The fire deck of the cylinder nearest the coolant outlet is hotter than the fire deck of the cylinder furthest from the coolant outlet.